


The Four Friends

by AngelKit



Category: The four friends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKit/pseuds/AngelKit
Summary: Bella Lunes(16). Angel Leyanna(16), Tyler Lockwood(17), and Ayden Green(17)...  This is how our friendship started and how it ended...





	The Four Friends

CHAPTER 1  
Bella's Side

“What’s up guys?” Angel said, sipping juice. Ayden glared at her with a piercing stare. “Nice to see you’re happy…” Angel said, shooting the look back. “Hey Angel, You busy?” I asked. “Not really… just Mr. Hipure after this…” She answered. “Oh, anyway where’s Tyler…?” I asked, “Maybe somewhere hiding from you…” Angel said while shrugging. My face darkened at her remark… -BAM- “Owwww…” Angel said while holding her head in pain after I hit her. “That’s what you get!” I said dusting off my sleeves. “You guys are idiots…” Ayden stated without knowing the consequences. Angel grinned and said, “Oooo, You bout to get it…”

CHAPTER 2  
Angel’s Side  
Bella was about to hit him, but then Tyler showed up. “What’s u-” Tyler stopped talking and looked at Bella scared for his life. “What did you do to him yesterday Bella?!?” I yelled while standing back up from the ground to brush off. “N-nothing stop asking questions, I have a rat to chase..” Bella’s excuse wasn’t great but she left running away to chase Tyler. “That’s not the saying!!!” I yelled making sure she could hear me. “She’s too far, stupid…” Ayden said looking down. “Don’t talk, you got lucky when Tyler showed!” I scolded him while twirling a streak of hair around my finger. “Haha, You got hit.” He said sticking his tongue out and laughing. “Grrrr…” I thought in my head, thinking I might as well hit him instead. I swiftly moved my hand to smack him. “Miss,” he said dodging my attack. Swiftly I swung my hand again but couldn’t connect the blow while he said, “Miss,” dodging again. “Ugh, Bella is better at this than I am!!!” I yelled trying to hit him while he kept dodging. “Haha” he said making funny faces just too run off to find some other entertainment. “W-whatever…” I said quietly knowing that now I was alone…

CHAPTER 3  
Ayden’s Side

-later that day-  
“Ugh, so bored,” I said throwing myself onto the bed and covering my face with my arm. I roll to the side feeling like I’m alone. -flashback- “Mommy!” I cried trying to have her get out of the car. “I’m stuck! Go get help!” My mom cried trying to get her leg out from under the dashboard. “Mommy, just grab my hand!” I yelled at her too just grab it. She reached and so did I, she was too far and the car fell off the cliff. “MOMMY!!!!” -back to reality- “....”,”I lost her….And It’s all my fault…” I quietly cried on my bed eventually falling asleep only to awake 5 hours later to the smell of smoke and alarms going off. My own alarm went off in my head. “The house is on fire!!!” I got on the floor so I couldn't breathe in the smoke, It was filling the room fast. I crawled all the way out of my room and stood up to dash down the stairs, almost slipping. “Hey sport,” my dad said waving his hand around to get the smoke out of his face. I looked down a little just to see my dad was making dinner. He must have known what I was thinking because the next thing he said was, “Oh, this? I’m making dinner.” “More like burning it….” I said going to sit down and turn on the t.v, but the smoke was so low I couldn't see through it “Nevermind…” I said laying down to fall asleep again….

CHAPTER 4  
Tyler’s Side

“Huff, huff, huff” I breathed heavily hiding in a bush from Bella. “Does she hate me?” I thought. “Now that I think about it she always chased me and called me a baka (meaning stupid). She really hates me… What did I do…?” “I should find and ask her why.” I get out only to find her standing behind me and say, “BOO!!!” “Wahhh!” I yelled falling onto the hard ground. “Haha, found you…” She grinned and walked closer. “ Why do you hate me…” I mumbled. “What?” She asked and stopped moving. “ Why do you hate me?!” I said louder and prepared to be hit really hard. “I-I don’t hate you…” She said blushing and looking the other way. “ Why do you chase me and call me a baka then?!” I yelled at her hoping she'd understand. “W-well, I don’t hate but I actually, -mumble-…” “What? What'd you say?!” I continued yelling. “I LIKE YOU OKAY!!!!” She yelled back even louder than I had. I was speechless as her face turned red and she ran away. “ W-wait…” I said silently… I knew she didn’t hear me as she ran away…

-The Next Day-

CHAPTER 5  
Everyone’s Side

-Alarms go off at everyone's house-  
Everyone gets up and gets their uniform on while getting everything together. -Phone rings- -Picks up- “Hey guys, What’s up?!”, Angel said calling the three other members. “I'm okay, I guess...” Tyler replied silently remembering what Bella said yesterday. “A-Ah, I’m fine!” Bella said covering her mouth a little with everyone knowing that she was blushing. “Meh....” Ayden replied wishing he never picked up the phone. “Well, all hail the Dark Lord” Angel shot at him. Ayden replied quickly, “Stop calling me that! I happen to be a nice person!” -Silence- -Angel, Bella, and Tyler started laughing loudly- "Laugh all you want", Ayden replied puffing a cheek. "But it happens to be true!" “Haha, Really? Cause two days ago you got sent to the principal's office for a fight because Tyler stole one of your strawberries...” Angel commented, choking back a laugh. “Well, excuuuse me for wanting ONE after he took the whole bowl,” Tyler replied back. “They were mine!” Ayden shot back at Tyler. “And I was hungry...” Ayden mumbled quietly. “Yeah, Cause your dad was burning your house down while making dinner” Angel sung while walking to school. “How’d you know that!!!” Ayden yelled back at Angel almost dropping his phone. “I was coming by to drop off some dinner I made for you since your mom is no longer able to since she had die- ....” Angel stopped singing, stopped talking, and stopped skipping. -Silence- “Sorry,” Angel said super quietly knowing that she shouldn't have said anything” “I’m not feeling well, I think I’ll go back home.” Angel said quietly again while moving the phone from her ear. Everyone yelled loudly to make her hear them “ANGEL WAI-” ......... 

-Call Ended-

{...Chapter 6 coming soon...}


End file.
